memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2017 April * 12 April - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 7", from IDW Publishing. * 19 April - Issue 5 of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. * 26 April - " ", Star Trek: New Visions #15, from IDW Publishing. May * 2 May - ** Star Trek Psychology: The Mental Frontier, by Travis Langley. ** Star Trek - All Good Things: A Next Generation Companion from Titan Comics. * 6 May - The Free Comic Book Day preview of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken from IDW Publishing. * 10 May - ** Issue 1 of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken from IDW Publishing. ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 8", from IDW Publishing. * 16 May - What Would Captain Picard Do?, by Brandon T. Snider. * 17 May - Issue 6 of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. * 30 May - ** Pocket TNG novel, Hearts and Minds, by Dayton Ward. ** Star Trek: Bridge Crew from Ubisoft. * 31 May - "Star Trek: Waypoint, Issue 5", from IDW Publishing. June * 6 June - ** The of The Star Trek Calendar from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Daily Calendars from Universe Publishing. * 14 June - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 9", from IDW Publishing. * 15 June - Paperback edition of The Impossible Has Happened: The Life and Work of Gene Roddenberry, Creator of Star Trek, by Lance Parkin. * 19 June - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Shield of the Gods, by Christopher L. Bennett. * 27 June - Pocket DS9 novel, Enigma Tales, by Una McCormack. July * 11 July - ** Hidden Universe Travel Guide: Qo'noS and the Klingon Empire, by Dayton Ward. ** Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6 from IDW Publishing. * 21 July - To Boldly Go: Essays on Gender and Identity in the Star Trek Universe by Nadine Farghaly and Simon Bacon. * 25 July - Omnibus edition of Star Trek: Boldly Go, from IDW Publishing. August * 8 August - ** The of Star Trek: Ships of the Line from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Engagement Calendars from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Poster Calendars, from Universe Publishing. * 29 August - Pocket ENT Rise of the Federation novel, Patterns of Interference, by Christopher L. Bennett. September * 5 September - ** Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation from Titan Books. ** Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 5 by John Byrne. ** A Field Guide to the Aliens of Star Trek: The Next Generation, by Zachary Auburn. * 19 September - Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3. * 26 September - Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. October * 3 October - The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard by David A. Goodman. * 15 October - Treknology: The Science of Star Trek from Tricorders to Warp Drive, by Ethan Siegel. * 24 October - Search for Spock: A Star Trek Book of Exploration: A Highly Illogical Parody, by Robb Pearlman, from Cider Mill Press. November * 7 November - Star Trek: The Book of Lists, by Chip Carter * 28 November - ** Star Trek: Titan novel, Fortune of War, by David Mack. ** Omnibus edition of Star Trek: Waypoint from IDW Publishing. ** Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #1, Fighting Fire with Fire, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. December * 19 December - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 4 from IDW Publishing. * 26 December - Original Sin, by David R. George III. https://catalog.simonandschuster.com/TitleDetails/TitleDetails.aspx?cid=1304&isbn=9781501133220 ;To be announced *''What We Left Behind, Ira Steven Behr's documentary about ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. * Modiphius Entertainment's new role-playing game, . http://www.modiphius.com/star-trek.html * - is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * Pocket DIS novel, Desperate Hours, by David Mack. * Star Trek Discovery: Official Collector's Edition from Titan Comics. ;Unknown * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2018 ;To be announced 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999